


The Most Passionate, The Most Pure

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, Background Ross/Charlie, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s09e24 The One in Barbados Part 2, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Joey POV, Requited Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: This is the single most important moment in Joey's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt "Any, any, 'Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure, this one left them all behind.' (Princess Bride)": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/394979.html?thread=66239203#t66239203
> 
> The title is taken from the quote.

When Joey sees Ross and Charlie kissing, he smiles lightly once he overcomes his mild surprise. Good for them, he thinks. Charlie never had anything in common with Joey, and she seems pretty happy with Ross right now. Joey wants this to work out well for Ross. For so long, he's been worried about his friend's welfare. He even gave up the chance to be with Rachel because he thought it would hurt Ross.  
  
_Rachel._  He remembers leaving her alone in that hotel room, the sad look on her face when Joey explained why he couldn't be with her. He glances away from Ross and Charlie and turns, slowly walking away as he comes to the realization that he can be happy too.  
  
Joey's heart pounds in his chest as he walks down the narrow hallway that leads to Rachel's room. The anticipation and the nerves are building as he gets closer to her door. This is the single most important moment in Joey's life.  
  
When he arrives at the door, Joey knocks three times in quick succession. Rachel answers with a small smile which fades slightly when Joey doesn't say anything. But how could Joey speak on such a momentous occasion? Words cannot even begin to express how he feels inside. She raises her eyebrows in question. "What?"  
  
He smiles as he walks over to Rachel, joy and wonder overcoming him. This is everything he ever wanted, and not just for the past two years. This is everything he ever wanted since before he ever met Rachel. This is everything Joey thought he could never have.  
  
He kisses her only for a few seconds at first, softly letting his lips brush over hers, trying to show her what he understands now. One hand goes to her waist (and a part of Joey can't believe he gets to actually touch Rachel's waist like this), while the other cups the side of her face. Rachel's hands slide up until they're resting on his shoulders.  
  
Rachel gazes up at him. "Oh." And then her stare travels down to his lips, and Joey can't believe how lucky he is right now, to have Rachel looking at him like she wants him too.  
  
He brushes a bit of hair away from her face, and then he leans in to capture her lips once more. This time, he holds nothing back, allowing all of the passion, the love, the ecstasy he is feeling pour into the kiss. Rachel's arms wrap around his neck, and Joey is on cloud nine right now. Nothing,  _nothing_  could ever be better than this, Rachel clinging to him, Rachel kissing him back, Rachel, Rachel Rachel. His hands roam all over her back. Joey wants to touch Rachel everywhere now that he can. He kicks the door closed with his foot as they make their way backwards into the bedroom, as Joey starts the rest of his life with her.


End file.
